Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment
by Midnight Blue Moon 4
Summary: Enjoy my version and perspective of Maximum Ride (Grammarly helped me do this because even I can't spell for my life)


My name is Midnight and I live with my flock! There are 6 of us excluding me, There is Max the oldest, Fang my twin brother, Iggy my best friend he's also blind, Gazzy we also call him the Gasman because he is very gassy, Nudge who talks all the time even in serious moments, and then there is Angel the sweetest child I have ever met, The flock is like my whole family of brothers and sisters.

We help each other in the toughest times, we escaped the school with the help of Jeb Batchelder. He was like a father for all of us, he died 4 years ago we all know it but we don't like to talk about it or bring it up. Max came to my room and woke me up, "Good morning sleepy head, breakfast is ready" She said ruffling my hair, Oh and how could I forget…. I'm part wolf.

In the school, they messed with our DNA and we all were given wings, but I was the only one with wolf ears, they don't work properly and I have to strain to hear anything out of them, I have to focus intensely on it but I've already mastered that now, on the bright side I have the strongest sense of hearing. "I'll be down in a minute," I said back happily as she ruffles my hair, grazing my ears ever so lightly.

"Ok, yell if you need anything," She said as she left my room. I gut up and let my hair fall all the way to my feet, out of everyone except Gazzy and Angel I'm the shortest. Fang always makes comments about my height which make me angry and he knows it, but I could never stay mad at him even if I wanted to.

Being small has its perks, I have bigger wings and being small makes me harder to catch, and I fly the fastest. I got out of bed quickly and put on my leather jeans and a black tank top, I put my hair in a feather waterfall like the style and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone" I beamed, skipping over to the table as they waved at me "So I was thinking that we could go pick strawberries today, I think they're ripe" Angle said while talking, "That's sound like a great idea, and the weather is perfect" I signed as the others nodded their head, Then I smelled an awful smell.

"Seriously Gazzy a little warning next time," I said playfully as my hair covered my face, Saw Fang get up so I assumed he was putting his plate away to the sink. We all got ready and headed out, I put my boots on and ran outside with everyone,

I ran rolling down a hill laughing and giggling when I got to the bottom my basket was on my head like a hat. I focused my hearing and I heard everyone picking strawberries and giggling as I took my basket off of my head. Angel heals Max's hand "If you make the cake, I can make strawberry shortcake," She said happily "Yeah, that'll be the day when Max makes a cake," Iggy said as I stifled a laugh "I'll make it, Angel." Max whirled. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed.

I turned around and admired the trees until I saw something in the sky, I squinted and it looked like… an Eraser! I stood up as soon as I heard Angel scream, When it came to fighting it seemed like I had an autopilot, I ran and jumped on an Eraser bashing his shoulder with my elbow, as soon as he was down I stood back to back with Fang.

"Max!" I heard Angel scream, Max jumped over Iggy to go to her but two Erasers fell on her pinning her down "Fang throw me" I yelled as I kicked an Eraser in the stomach, Fang grabbed my shoulder and put me over his shoulder while grabbing my thigh, He threw me just as he was tackled by an Eraser.

I bashed the Eraser in the head with my heals setting Angel free, I felt an Eraser grab me and I screamed struggling under him trying to get away from him "Stop it!" I screamed as they had Angel again, they pinned me down "I SAID STOPPP!" I screamed so loud the ground shook, kicking and for the slightest moment he loosened and that's all I needed to get from him.

I hit him with a roundhouse kick and an uppercut, I ran as fast as I could to Angel reaching faster and faster to her, I felt like I was running through my tears but I was getting closer, I could feel her hair in my hand as I held her close while we sit in the living room.

I saw an Eraser jump in front of me too fast for me to move on command, he punched and kicked me over to a tree, my back hitting the tree trunk knocking me out as tears filled my face, blood seeping through my mouth like a waterfall.

I gasped and coughed rolling over, on my knees and my head on the ground trying to catch my breath, my hair was sprawled all around me covering every bit of my body. I couldn't hear anything and my head was pounding. My head did always hurt after I concentrated it doesn't look like it but it takes a lot for me to handle putting my concentration into it.

I got up shakily trying to regain my balance, and I saw Max on the ground as everyone started to wake up, I ran over to her "Max?" I heard a voice behind me, It was Gazzy he sounded so young and unrecognizable.

Max groaned I saw her bruised and bloody-faced. "I'm okay," she croaked, I felt uneasy about her answer given how she looked, not that I looked any better, "Where's Angle?" His voice was strained.

She met with Fang's dark eyes "She's gon. They took her" Hearing him say those words wanted to make me cry and scream more. Max shakily got to her feet, she had to lean against Fang "We've got to get her before they-" Max and I met eyes, I knew she was thinking the worst of things. I couldn't blame her.

"Check in guys- are you up for a chase?" she asked, "Yes," Nudge said in a tear-choked voice, "I'm up," Said Iggy, a split lip making his voice thick, Gasman and I nodded our head solemnly. I whipped my head around when I heard an engine noise.

"There," Iggy said, pointing. The six of us ran stiffly and clumsily toward the sound. A hundred yards through the woods brought us to a sharp drop-off about fifty feet or more above an old, unused logging road.

There was q black Humvee, dull with dust and mud, bumping roughly over the unpaved road. My heart raced, I felt that Angel was in there, that sweet girl. "Let's get her!" Max cried They backed up ten feet while I jumped off the ledge and jumped into space. I started to fall toward th road, Then I unfurled my wings, fast catching the wind, and I began to fly.

The place they are taking Angel is called the school. We were created by scientist, whitecoats, who grafted again DNA onto our human genes. Jeb had been a white coat, but he'd felt sorry for us, cared about us, and kidnapped us away from there.

We were bird kids, a flock of seven, and the Erasers wanted to kill us. Now they had six-year-old Angel. I gave a strong push down then up, feeling my shoulder muscles working to move my sixteen-foot wingspan.

I stare directly at the Humvee ready to get Angel back. We were all in a tight formation, with me in the middle, Fang on the top right, Iggy on the top left, Nudge on the bottoms right, Gazzy on the bottom left, and Max in the front and center.

We swerved down toward the car. I took Fang's arm and he took mine, We spun each other and let go, He spun straight down snatching a dead tree branch using it to smash it against the Humvee's front windshield.

The vehicle swerved, and a window rolled down, a gun poking out and around us, the tree's started popping with bullets. The smell of hot metal and gun smoke filled the air, max and I looped around the treeline, still tracking the car. Fang smashed the windshield again. Bullets spit from several windows. Fang wisely surged away.

"Angel" max screamed. "We're here! We're coming for you!".

" Up ahead," called Fang, Max and I saw a clearing maybe two hundred yards away. Through the trees, I could see the greenish outline of a chopper. The Humvee was bouncing heavily over the rutted road. Fang, Max and I all met each other's eyes and nodded. Our chance was when they moved Angel from the car to the chopper.

Ital happened so fast, though. The Humvee braked awkwardly, sliding in the mud. The door burst open, and an Eraser sprang out. Fang dropped on him, then recoiled with a yell, his arm dripping blood. My blood was beyond boiling at this point, the Eraser sped toward the chopper, throwing himself through the open hatch.

A second Eraser, showing his huge yellow canine teeth, leaped from the car and hurled something into the air. Shouting, Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand and they pulled backward fast as a grenade exploded in front of them, spewing chunks of metal and tree bark everywhere.

The chopper's rotor was picking up speed, Max and I shot out from behind the trees. They were not going to get Angel, They don't get to take her from us, I can't lose anyone- no I won't lose anyone, She won't live in that nightmare not again.

Ari jumped out of the car, carrying a sack with Angel in it. We tore toward the chopper, fear and desperate anger making my blood sing. Ari threw Angel's sack through the open door. He jumped in behind, an incredible athlete himself.

With a furious roar let out by Max, We sprang up and caught hold of the chopper's landing skid just as it took off. The metal was hot from the sun and too wide to hold so Max decided to hook an arm around it while I retracted my wings and used my feet to balance myself in a half crouch half crawling position, steadying myself.

The massive downdraft from the rotors almost snapped Max's wings in half. She pulled them in cautiously, and the Eraser laughed, pointing at Max as they closed the glass hatch. Ari was right there. He picked up a rifle and aimed it at Max. "Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," Ari yelled at her. "You've got it all wrong. We're the good guys!"

* * *

 **Hello, I've improved based on my other stories,(Some you haven't seen) and I've decided that I'll write and share another story so beware of spelling mistakes, I hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for helping me and for all the support my little pups!**


End file.
